


Strange Flowers

by WeSayNosoro



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-04-22 10:57:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14307183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeSayNosoro/pseuds/WeSayNosoro
Summary: Chika has seen many strange customers working as a florist.





	Strange Flowers

Chika Takami has spoken to many strange customers working in the small flower shop sandwiched between a coffee shop and an antiques shop, like a girl requesting black flowers from Hell who claims to be a fallen angel, or a sleep-deprived teenager walking in thinking the library was here, but this has to be the weirdest.

A girl slams open the door, rushing in, before freezing on the spot, looking slightly bewildered. "Are you okay? Need anything?" Chika asks. She notices the girl has a black cat weaving itself in and out of her legs.

"Huh?" She takes out a large folded piece of paper from her pocket, unfolding it. A map, maybe? "This isn't the..."

"The what?" Chika prompts.

The girl pauses, having realised her mistake. She puts the map back in her pocket. "Ah, turns out the antique shop is next door... Sorry for bothering you, ma'am." She bows slightly in apology.

"Don't worry about it! Hey, whilst you're here, do you wanna check out the flowers?"

"Flowers?" She blinks, before the realisation dawns on her. "Ohh... This is a flower shop, right? I already grow my own at home."

"Really?" Chika's eyes are sparkling, and she bounds up to her. Getting up close, she can smell the faint scent of wood coming off the girl. "What kind of flowers?"

"Normal stuff, like the flowers you use to enchant broomsticks, and spells for summoning things. Don't humans have those?"

Now it's Chika's turn to look completely perplexed. "Uh... Not that I know of."

"I see... I'll have to show you sometime, then!" The girl grins at Chika, her sky-blue eyes sparkling. "My name is You, by the way! I've got to get going now, but I'll drop by sometime to see the selection you have. Maybe I'll teach you a few spells!"

She winks at Chika, which immediately sends her heart fluttering. "Yeah," is all she can manage to say.

"Bye!" And You salutes, before going back out, the cat following behind.

To tell the truth, Chika isn't sure if this is a dream or not. Perhaps she's dreaming. She ends her shift early to go and have a coffee to try and sort out her thoughts.

When she returns to the shop an hour later, there's a unique flower waiting on the counter for her. It's blue, with little orange spots, and there's a little note attached to it.

" _Grown from my own back garden with love! -You_ "

Chika briefly wonders if You had cast a spell to make her so interested in her.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually written back in the new year as a short drabble thing, but I’m posting it now just because I haven’t yet and I wanna ask a quick question:
> 
> As you all should know, it’s You’s birthday in four days, and I wanna write something for it of course. Should I post a new chapter of fake dating au for her birthday, or write an entirely new oneshot???


End file.
